


The Little Death

by rainpuddles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the woods should count as some kind of extreme sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Swearing and explicit m/m sex! Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['silence (trying to be silent during semi-public sex) - shh...don't wake them up'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/842292.html)_. [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=dshae47)[**dshae47**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/userinfo?user=dshae47) is my nazi beta. ♥

"Couldn't you have-- _nngh_, waited till we were at the inn?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"I-I was doin' fine. If you hadn't gone and-- _d-damnit_, Hakkai."

"Yes, Gojyo?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh, is that what you'd prefer?"

Gojyo groaned. He felt Hakkai's hand suddenly slow down on his cock, and twisted his head back to look at him with eyes that read something along the lines of "you goddamn cocktease." Hakkai's pace remained the same, but he did lean in close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Perhaps you should consider lowering your tone... We don't want to wake the others up, do we?"

Gojyo bit back another moan, shivering at the brush of Hakkai's lips on his skin. And when he shifted back to his original position, he noticed Goku had rolled closer to him in his sleep. He shut his eyes tight, not entirely sure if he should be turned on or hiding in shame because of the whole situation. To think this was all happening because Gojyo had wanted to relieve some tension and Hakkai just happened to be awake and more than a little willing to literally give him a hand with his 'problem'...

Hakkai's mouth moved down to the nape of Gojyo's neck. He nuzzled into his long hair and began pressing wet kisses every now and then. Not frustrated at all, really, Gojyo tried his best to focus on the other man's breath and touch instead of listening to Goku's loud snoring. At least Sanzo was conked out by Hakkai's side, but the fact that you could never tell if he was actually asleep or just faking it wasn't very reassuring. Oh well, he _had_ to be asleep; otherwise they would've been shot through the head already for doing this out in the woods in front of His Holiness Sanzo-sama and his retarded pet monkey.

"Kyuuuu..."

Gojyo tensed up all of a sudden, eyes flinging open at the soft noise. Right. _Jeep_. He was there too, curled up right above Hakkai's head.

"Shhhh." The attentions below his waist stopped completely and Gojyo cursed under his breath.

"He's gonna--"

"He's asleep." Hakkai's hand started moving again, reassuring but way too slow for Gojyo's usual beating off standards. He tried to make a point of this by jerking his hips forward abruptly, looking for more contact.

"_Mnnnmeatbunsss_..."

"H-Hakkai. Do you think we could... maybe... speed things up a lil' here?"

Hakkai, _that jerk_, sighed and stopped touching him altogether. He took his sweet time fumbling with his own pants before moving on to Gojyo's, and spent a good minute or two feeling up his ass - kneading and squeezing and doing all sorts of stuff except for the one thing he was supposed to do.

"Now you're just being a-- _ghhholy fuck_."

Gojyo had to bite down on his lower lip to prevent himself from crying out as Hakkai entered him slowly, firmly. This wasn't the first time they did it wthout lube, of course, but that didn't make it less painful. He could bet Hakkai was doing this just to spite him.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Gojyo?" Hakkai's voice was barely audible, but the way he made a small pause between each word and his shaky grasp on the base of Gojyo's cock gave him away. It wasn't just the strain of the raw sex; he was just as horny as Gojyo himself -- if not more. And Gojyo would have pointed this out to spite him back, but he was too distracted by the sensations to form coherent sentences.

However, he was still kind of terrified they'd be found out. In a desperate attempt to be done with the stealth-fucking and get some release already, Gojyo began thrusting back, trying to match Hakkai's erratic rhythm. He reached back with his hand and grabbed Hakkai's ass tightly to help with the motions, and it proved to be a good strategy, since Hakkai sped up almost immediately.

"Gojyo..." It was almost a plea, and he knew Hakkai only sounded like this when he was _close._ His whole body tensed up in response, partly to encourage him and partly because he couldn't take the heat, and the tightness, and-- _fuck_, he felt nails digging on his side and the scrape of teeth on his shoulder as Hakkai let out a muffled moan against his skin.

"--_Shit._" Gojyo hissed, feeling Hakkai come inside him. He tensed up again, clenching every muscle in his body. If he didn't do it now, then he wouldn't be able to...

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Hakkai and Gojyo both froze in place. He didn't want to open his eyes because he knew that if he did, he'd find Sanzo's gun pointing straight at his head and honestly, there was no way he would be able to dodge with Hakkai's half-hard cock still inside him. He swallowed and remained still. Maybe Sanzo was just asking because he actually wasn't sure they were having sex right there. If you didn't look closely, it would look as if they were just spooning which... _okay_, it was still kind of embarrassing, but definitely not as death-worthy as going at it like rabbits in the open.

Two or three minutes that felt like an eternity passed before a heavy "fwump" was heard. With his heartbeat fast enough that he could feel its deafening thumping in his chest, Gojyo dared to open his eyes. After all, even if he died there, he would at least be able to say it had been a fucking good death -- pun totally intended.

To his surprise, there were no gunshots or bitching. Hakkai pulled away slowly.

"Is he...?"

"I think he is."

"But, just now..."

Hakkai nodded, as he glanced back from Sanzo's unconscious form to Gojyo. "He talks in his sleep, sometimes. But I suppose you wouldn't know, since you rarely sleep with him."

Gojyo wanted to punch something.

"If you knew he was just--! Then why did you--!"

"_Shhhh._" Hakkai pressed a finger to Gojyo's mouth, which only made him angrier. "I didn't want to risk waking him up. Now, shall we continue?"

Gojyo _stared_ at Hakkai for all of two seconds before collapsing back on the ground. "Let's just sleep."

"But..."

The redhead groaned and waved his hand in the air. It'd take another good while for him to get it up again and he'd had his share of adrenaline for the night.

"If you're sure."

"Would you two shut the hell up already? There's people trying to sleep here!"

It took five gunshots, loud squealing from a monkey and a dragon, and about twenty-three apologies, for silence to be finally heard again in the woods. "The little death," Gojyo thought as he painfully cracked his neck and spine back into place, had never been a more fitting expression before.


End file.
